1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lawn chair, more particularly to a lawn chair with protective armrest sleeve members, movement of which relative to the seat frame does not jam hands or clothes of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,246, the applicant disclosed lawn chair which includes a backrest frame and two spaced arm support frames provided on two opposite sides of the backrest frame. Each of the arm support frames includes an armrest portion. Two elongated positioning members are connected respectively and securely to the armrest portions of the arm support frames. Each of the positioning members is formed with a first longitudinal slot therethrough which has a front end, a rear end, a pair of upper and lower peripheries that extend between the front and rear ends, and a row of upwardly and rearwardly extending positioning notches that are formed along the upper periphery. Two opposed positioning bolts are respectively mounted to two opposite sides of the backrest frame and extend through the first longitudinal slots of the positioning members so as to engage the positioning notches. Each of the positioning bolts has a neck and an enlarged head. The necks are sized so as to be slidable along the first longitudinal slots. The enlarged heads are sized so as to prevent removal of the bolts from the first longitudinal slots. Each of the positioning members further has a slide plate sleeved slidably thereon. The slide plate has a second longitudinal slot unit of a predetermined shape generally aligned with the first longitudinal slot of the corresponding positioning member and permits extension of the neck of the corresponding positioning bolt therethrough. When the slide plates are moved toward the rear ends of the positioning members, the second longitudinal slots of the slide plates prevent the necks of the positioning bolts from engaging the positioning notches of the positioning members. When the slide plates are moved toward the front ends of the positioning members, the necks of the bolts can engage the positioning notches of the positioning members.
A main drawback resulting from the use of the aforesaid lawn chair is that, when placed accidentally near or in the first longitudinal slot of one of the positioning members, the hand or clothes of the user may be jammed between the slide plate and the positioning member due to angular adjustment of the backrest frame relative to the seat frame.